


*ART* Iron Man: Unavailable, Tony Stark: In Trouble

by Arukou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2015, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened in New York the Avengers with the help of Tony Stark are trying to become more independent. The team has grown together and for Steve Iron Man is a big part of that, although he some trouble getting along with his employer. Then Steve faces a bit of a mystery when Tony Stark gets kidnapped – and Iron Man, who is supposed to be the man's bodyguard when he's not an Avenger, is nowhere to be found.</p><p>Steve/Tony RBB art for the wonderful <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan">Navaan.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gala

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iron Man: Unavailable, Tony Stark: In Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930271) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3930271).

> He followed Stark's slow steps as he made his way through the crowd smiling and nodding occasionally, but avoiding anyone who tried to keep them with the surety of practice. Steve controlled his anger until they finally reached an empty hallway. Stark looked up at him with another small smile then, and was about to say something, a joke, a funny remark, something that Stark was prone to say. But Steve had no patience for that now. “Where is Iron Man?” he demanded.  
>    
>  The smile immediately dimmed. “We had a bit of a scare there, but he'll be fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me for drabbles, fannish musings, writing snippets, and other nerdery on [tumblr](arukou-arukou.tumblr.com).


	2. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3930271).

> A green symbol that Steve had seen before, more often than he cared to count, sprung up and it was like the floor was being pulled out from beneath his feet like a rug. Just like that this was personal. Cold anger was rising inside of him and he hit a fist against the desk. Someone was mocking him. Maybe all of them.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me for drabbles, fannish musings, writing snippets, and other nerdery on [tumblr](arukou-arukou.tumblr.com).


	3. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3930271).

> There was nothing he could do for now but wait.
> 
> Wait for someone to come and find him.
> 
> Wait for them to give him an opening and help himself.
> 
> He'd done it before and survived.
> 
> He sat in the darkness, staring straight ahead, and tried to keep it together.
> 
> If he survived this he'd ask Steve to give him lessons in hand-to-hand combat. Hell, he'd ask _Natasha_ to teach him how to take them out for good. And then he'd take these goons apart one after another, just because he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me for drabbles, fannish musings, writing snippets, and other nerdery on [tumblr](arukou-arukou.tumblr.com).


	4. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3930271).

> Steve had followed him slowly, getting up to stand in front of him. He was staring at him, at _it_ now. Trying hard not to show how uncomfortable he was Tony did his best to keep still, turning his face away to not directly meet Steve's eyes, letting him approach silently. It was hard enough to see a flicker of sadness pass over Steve's face and Tony braced himself for the pity. Instead Steve's hand rose up again, carefully touching the rim of the reactor, the rounded edges, feeling along the side of it and then it moved over to the left, along the scars and his exposed skin. It took all of his willpower not to shiver and pull away. “Tony?” Steve asked and finally looked up to look him in the eyes, but Tony very firmly kept his head turned away. “Afghanistan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me for drabbles, fannish musings, writing snippets, and other nerdery on [tumblr](arukou-arukou.tumblr.com).


End file.
